


Waiting For Superman

by Hetalia1912



Series: NCT dc-au [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Journalism, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Lee Taeyong, Doyoung is basically superman, Friends to Lovers, Innocent Huang Ren Jun, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Taeyong Are Siblings, M/M, Power Outage, Strangers to Lovers, Taeyong is really awkward, Work In Progress, but at the same time not, but he's a still a sweetheart, jungwoo and renjun are step-brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Waiting For Superman

**10:45 AM**

_I really hope I'm not late._He thought as he walked through the front doors of the building.He didn't want to be late,he had a really Important job interview coming up and it felt like he's been waiting _forever_ for it.

_I need this job._He reminded himself._I need this job for the both of us._

Letting out a breathe he didn't even know he was holding,he walked up to the front desk.


End file.
